This invention relates generally to vise jaw pads, and more specifically to flexible pads attachable to the jaws of a vise.
The jaws of a vise are usually made of hardened steel or similar material. The hard material allows a workpiece to be securely held in the vise when the jaws are tightened down on the workpiece, but the hard material can easily damage the workpiece being held. The vise jaws may crush the workpiece or leave an imprint of the jaw on the workpiece.
Those using a vise for holding a workpiece have attempted to overcome the foregoing problem, for example, by forming a soft metal sleeve to slip over the vise jaws. A soft metal sleeve, such as a sleeve formed of copper, is an improvement over hardened steel, but still damages the workpiece surface. The copper becomes dented and irregular and leaves an imprint of this irregular surface on the workpiece. Attempts have also been made to cushion the workpiece with strips of wood placed between the workpiece and the jaw surface. The pieces of wood are difficult to work with, as they are difficult to position and to maintain in position while the vise is being tightened on the workpiece.
Accordingly, a need existed for cushioned pads to be used with vise jaws to overcome the above-related problems.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved pad for a vise jaw.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved vise jaw pad which can be secured to a vise jaw.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved vise jaw pad having enhanced gripping ability.